


When it crumbles.

by looseleaftea



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looseleaftea/pseuds/looseleaftea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry/Merlin/Harry無差。</p><p>09.07.2015.同時發表於weebly：<br/>http://kamihikouki.weebly.com/when-it-crumbles.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	When it crumbles.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry/Merlin/Harry無差。
> 
> 09.07.2015.同時發表於weebly：  
> http://kamihikouki.weebly.com/when-it-crumbles.html

01  
  
山嵐的水霧在前方翻騰滾動。  
  
  
大雨要來了，Merlin想。  
  
  
Merlin坐在火車裡，看著窗外，灰色、褐色、綠色、灰色、綠色、褐色、褐色、更多的綠色、一大片昏暗的綠色，蘇格蘭高地重複、單調的景色不斷掠過眼前，快速地向後飛去。  
  
  
這是他上任後勤頭子兼訓練總教官以來，第一次有學員在他的眼皮底下失去生命。  
那絕對不能只說是Galahad一個人的責任，看來他有必要重新思考往後招募新人的訓練方式了。  
  
即使如此他還是但願下一次招募不要來得太快。畢竟每一次的新人訓練對他來說就像一種處罰，或者，讓他來形容的話，一種贖罪。  
  
  
其他的騎士在舉杯之後尋找他們的候選人，把候選人送到魔法師那裡之後主要就是後勤部門的事了。  
但是這赤裸裸的向整個後勤部門宣告著：這是你們的失敗。  
  
又一位特務—或許任性難搞但全心全意信任著他們—在他們的指揮當中深入險境，從此再也沒有回來過。  
  
這是一場後勤的失敗，在每個時間的縫隙裡死神或者敵人甚至整個世界大聲朗誦著他們的失敗，根本不可能如此容易擺脫的一場大失敗，而Merlin手下那群他親自帶出來的後勤小傢伙們就跟他一樣，或許天下所有諜報機關的後勤都一樣，他們恨透這種失敗的感覺了。  
  
從他成為魔法師開始這麼多年來，Merlin一直堅持親自主持整個新任騎士的選拔過程而非假手他人，他痛恨失敗，而生命的重量值得足夠長的時間來提醒他跟手下後勤們，失敗的該死滋味何等糟糕。  
整個漫長的選拔過程就像是在嘲笑著他們的努力化作流水，這讓他們氣憤，對該死的敵人生氣也對該死的疏忽了的自己生氣，等對這一切發火過一輪之後如果還不夠，或許，對他們束手無策的命運無常生氣。  
  
他們生氣。  
  
他們悔恨。  
  
他們活該。  
  
  
  
而一個專業的後勤不能讓怒火壞了判斷，他們承受這些他們活該承受的痛苦，對自己的失敗、對那些無法挽救的悔恨，然後他們冷著臉處理起下一份要交給騎士執行的任務，把槍跟小狗丟給那些某天可能會在耳機裡把命交給他們的菜鳥。  
  
他們活該在整個選拔過程的執行裡，為上一個失敗贖罪。  
  
就像一種儀式，一場在後勤部門之間不可言明的贖罪儀式。  
沖進訓練生房間的大水同時也滌淨他們的腦袋，洗去死亡帶來的悔恨，只留下他們的理智面對下一場任務。  
新來的小嫩崽子什麼也不會知道，或許他會聽得一些故事，但通常他們不像坐在無線電另一頭的後勤：真正知道每個瞬間，然而無力改變既成事實的後勤部門一樣，他們永遠也不曉得後勤冷著臉執行選拔的每個環節的時候帶著怎樣的心情。  
  
  
  
當選拔結束，死去的騎士重生，槍響之後魔法師的儀式也隨之結束，他們看著年輕的新人坐上圓桌得到亞瑟王的加冕，魔法師對此的賀禮會是一份任務資料，然後他會重新舉起魔杖。  
說得好像他們可以在這個過程中彌補死去的人什麼一樣。  
  
  
Merlin知道這回不同，他將會跳過以上步驟，他些直接在亞瑟王面前把任務計劃書交給James，不，現在應該叫他Lancelot了。地球仍在運轉，壞蛋們不會給他一點機會像平常那樣假公濟私，用一段長長的時間來哀悼死去的Lee Unwin。  
  
  
  
  
然後火車載著他駛進了暴雨裡。  
  
Tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 因為莫名其妙無法壓抑的怒火跟煩躁跟失眠跟毫不乾脆的雨而有的一篇。
> 
> 本文將會併入One Thousand And One Nights一篇中，實體本在8/30 Kingsman ONLY首發。  
> 欲知後續如何，請戳網址分曉：  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4539687/chapters/10332237


End file.
